Which is important? Friendship or lovers?
by Candygirl2012
Summary: Ben is same age as Edmund, Work in Dawn Treader ship with Caspian and the others so until Lucy,Edmund and Cousin Eustace appear to Narnia again. Ben and Lucy strike a friendship, maybe one of them had a feeling of each other.
1. Chapter 1

Benjamin was sitting inside of the Dawn Treader ship with Caspian, He been good friend with Caspian through the year ago but he work with Lord Drinian and others crew in the ship. He is same age as Edmund, light brown short hair and hazel eyes. Benjamin sometime feels so lonely around the ship and need to look for other friend or lovers which he can believe in himself. Ben and Caspian walked outside and watch over the blue sea until they spotted three children appear up on the sea "It's Lucy and Edmund" Caspian yelled and dive in to save Lucy while two other people dive in to save the boys Edmund and Eustace.

Caspian bring Lucy and the boys back to the ship, gave towel to them to dry up "Nice to see you Lucy Pevensie" Caspian said with a cheesy grin and gave Edmund a friendly pat on his back. They looked at Eustace who scream for Reepicheep who help him "Rat is talking" Eustace shouted and try to push them away; everyone laughed at him except Lucy who rolled her eyes and nudge Edmund to talk. "Just stop it please" Edmund spoke to Eustace before walk inside the ship to get changed with Lucy.

Later Ben is cleaning some sword alone in room until someone interrupted in room, looked up at him "Oh Hey I'm Ben" Ben said with a shy smile and hold his hand out for shake, Edmund shook his hand and smiled slightly "Edmund Pevensie" Edmund said in proud voice and know he is the long live king in Narnia so do Lucy who is the long live Queen. Ben smiled and pass Edmund's sword to him "It's your sword, I clean it at all" Ben said in nervous face, Edmund pat him on the shoulder "Thanks Ben" Edmund said exit the room.

Ben sighed heavily and walked out of door, look for some work to do but they already sort it, walked outside of the ship. He accidently bumps to Lucy when she walks past him "Oh I'm sorry, are you all right?" Ben asked and feels so nervous if he could hurt her so badly "It's fine, I'm Lucy Pevensie" Lucy said with a smile and ran her hand through her right ear. "Nice to meet you Lucy, I mean ma'am I'm Ben by the way" Ben said with bit stutter, thought she look so pretty to him. Lucy smiled and raise her right hand out "Don't worry about it, just call me Lucy I really love that's name" Lucy explained with a soft chuckle. They slowly walked around the ship together and chat about interest of Narnia stuff.

"Wow you got three siblings, how lucky is you?" Ben said with a small grin and looked over to Lucy "Well I'm only child and my father is away" Ben explained softly and feel bit left out by everyone but feel Lucy is friendly person he ever met. "So do you like sword fighting or bows and arrows or stuff?" Lucy asked with a sweet smile "Well I love sword fighting so much, my father is very good at bow and arrows I mean very good at aim, never miss one" Ben giggled nervously until someone call out for supper. They went inside the ship to take a seat on the big table so Ben see Lucy take a seat next to Caspian, think maybe she just have a crush on Caspian or something but decide to not say anything before dig some food on the plate, have a chat with Edmund about Sword fighting.

Next Chapter: In the night Lucy found Ben having a nightmare, gently shook him until he woke up screaming. What happened to Ben?


	2. Ben's Nightmare

In the night everyone got asleep in the ship, Lucy slowly open her eyes and sat up from the bed, feel like she woke up in normal time in her place in England. Lucy rolled her eyes and realised it's night already and yawned slightly, walk over to the couch and read a book from the shelving. Ten minute later Lucy suddenly hear some noise from next room and feel someone cry or scream for help, get up and bring a candle lamp with her, walk out of her room to the next room, gently knocked on the door "It's me Lucy, you okay?" Lucy spoke to the door and heard no responding from him. She opened the door and see Ben called for help in his sleep and realise he had a bad dream.

Lucy walked over and put the candle lamp on the table next to Ben's bed, bent down beside him "Ben! Wake up!" Lucy said gently shook him on his shoulder "Wake up!" Lucy repeated and bit startled when Ben suddenly woke up and screamed loudly then notice Lucy's there "Oh no" Ben mumbled and try to calm down because feel his heart beat so faster. Lucy look worried on her face and placed her hand over his arm "You okay Ben?" Lucy asked softly and sat on the bed beside him "Oh I'm having a nightmare at all" Ben explained and looked over to Lucy "Do I wake you Lucy?" Ben asked with bit guilt. Lucy smiled and shook her head "No you don't, so…what your nightmare about?" Lucy asked in caring voice.

Ben sighed heavily and look down at the floor, hold his hand together and start to spoke clearly "My mother, someone kill my mother and left her died front of me, i just screamed for help, no one come for help" Ben explained softly and looked at her "My mum died when I was five year old, Drinian found me lonely and decide to take me in here, I just looked up at him as father figure or something" Ben continue to explained until stop talking about it. Lucy biting her lip and stroke his arm "I'm so sorry Ben" Lucy said in soft voice and gave him a soft hug "I'm here for you Ben" Lucy whispered into his ear and realise she got bit feeling of him. Ben hesitate when Lucy hug him but he return to hug her back "Thanks Lucy" Ben said with a weak smile, look at his clock "Well it's still night" Ben said with small chuckle.

Lucy break the hug from him and looked over to him "Yeah I just woke up myself and read a book until I hear you, you don't have to sleep back" Lucy said with a sweet smile and kept gazing at him, they slowly move in a kiss but suddenly Drinian opened the door and see them "Is something wrong?" Drinian asked with a bit worried on his face as Ben quickly move away from Lucy "Oh sir, I just have a nightmare, same again" Ben explained to Drinian who nodded his head in understanding way, politely ask Lucy to leave the room. Lucy smiled and get up from the bed, look down at Ben "See you in morning" Lucy said slowly leave the room, hear Ben spoke to her "Good night Lucy, Thank for waking me" Ben said with a small smile and chatted with Drinian about his recent nightmare.

(They arrive on Narnia; Ben begged Drinian to let him do sword fighting but Drinian refuse)

(Ben was sitting on the grass until Lucy sat next to him, talked about their lives, Would it blossom their friendship in love or not?)


End file.
